Si pudiera decirle
by Kabegami Amaterasu
Summary: NejixSakura, Es invierno y Neji reflexiona acerca de sus sentimientos hacia cierta pelirosa...si tan solo pudiera decirle...Complete
1. El

"Si pudiera decirle…"

"**Si pudiera decirle…"**

Era una fría mañana de invierno en la aldea oculta entre las hojas…o mas bien la aldea oculta entre la nieve, ya que un gran manto cubría todos los techos de las casas y las cabezas de los kages que están esculpidos en las montañas, las calles adornadas con luces y demás anunciaban la llegada próxima de la navidad a la aldea…

Por una de esas calles caminaba un muchacho de aproximadamente 18 años, tez blanca y ojos que casi se comparan con la nieve, llevaba su largo cabello castaño amarrado a una coleta baja y al parecer algo lo atormentaba porque llevaba una cara de tristeza mezclada con un deje de melancolía…Les gustaría saber que atormenta a Neji Hyuuga? Solo una palabra…que puede llegar a ser lo mas hermoso o lo mas doloroso…depende del lado por donde se vea…

Amor…

Si…El genio Hyuuga estaba sintiendo aquello que el llamaba "un sentimiento para débiles"

Se preguntaran ¿por quien?

Pues por nada más ni nada menos que la discípula de la hokage…Sakura Haruno…

Hacia mas de unos meses que la hokage los mandaba a misiones juntos…algunas solos, otras acompañados…y durante ese tiempo empezó a sentir cosas que nunca antes había sentido hacia una chica, ni siquiera con Tenten con quien llevaba mas de 5 años de estar en el mismo equipo, no, esto era diferente…le hacia querer protegerla de todo en las misiones…dar la vida para que ella no soltara una sola lagrima…decirle que todo iba a estar bien aunque la situación dijera lo contrario…todo por ella…

Pero claro, que olvidamos un pequeño detalle… la frialdad que lo caracterizaba le impedía demostrarle lo que sentía, llegando a puntos donde para evitar hacer una "tontería" la trataba mal o con frialdad lo que producía que en sus ojos esmeraldas se vieran atisbos de tristeza mezclados con decepción…eso era algo que no soportaba ver, por eso, ahora mas que nunca le costaba hacer misiones junto a ella…porque aunque una parte de el se alegre de pasar tiempo juntos otra esta sufriendo por no poder pasar de ser simplemente amigos

Por eso simplemente en la mente de Neji solo pasaba un pensamiento…

"Si pudiera decirle…que la amo"

* * *

Siii mi primera historia :3 un One-Shot para empezar a ver mi calidad de escritora xD asi que..me presento...Mi nombre es Kabegami y les mando un saludo a todos :D

Cualquier duda, sugerencia, si quieren que le haga una continuacion a la historia...haganmelo saber con un review! estare muy feliz de saber sus opiniones nn

Sin mas me despido,

Kabegami


	2. Ella

_**Ella…**_

Una pelirrosa caminaba por las frías calles de Konoha, llevaba su ropa de entrenamiento junto con una bufanda rosa vieja y unos guantes, debido al frió de la época, su vista color esmeralda se perdía en el horizonte, mientras pensaba en tantas cosas…pero todas llegaban al mismo punto…

Neji Hyuuga…

Así es, Sakura Haruno había caído de nuevo…esta vez del frío chico Hyuuga, quien lo diría, al parecer tenia gustos por los hombres fríos e indiferentes…no sabría decir con exactitud cuando paso, quizás fue en las incontables misiones que tenían como grupo o en que no podía evitar perderse en esa mirada opalina cada vez que sus ojos chocaban, el punto es, que al final después de tanto meditar y reflexionar sobre eso llego a una conclusión:

Se había enamorado…

Pero como todos sabemos no todo es dulce y rosa, ella mas que nadie sabía lo frío e indiferente que podía llegar a ser el Hyuuga, y al parecer esas características se habían intensificado junto al invierno, porque cada vez que se le acercaba ya sea en las misiones o si de repente se encontraban en las calles, solo recibía por parte de el, miradas frías y comentarios mordaces, al parecer de nuevo ella era la única amando, quizás era el destino…vaya ya hasta hablaba como el…

Tan concentrada iba pensando en sus sentimientos, que no noto que al girar una esquina chocó contra alguien lo que provocó que cayera al suelo, y al levantar la mirada, grande fue su sorpresa al hallar un par de ojos blancos como la nieve mirándola….

"_Ne-Neji…?"_

* * *

_Sii aqui esta la segunda parte de la historia...decidi hacerla una pequeña historia de tres capitulos, para mostrar la manera de ver las cosas de ambos y al final su tan esperado encuentro..._

_Gracias a todos por sus reviews!! de verdad me han hecho muy feliz y espero que la continuacion llene las expectativas que tienen con respecto a la historia, recuerden cualquier duda, sugerencia, aqui estoy para oirlas nn _

_Nos vemos en la proxima actualizacion!_

_Kabegami_


	3. Juntos

Bueno...estos ultimos dias e estado con una inspiracion extraña en mi xD y e decidido terminar esta historia antes de que se vaya x) este ultimo cap lo hize especialmente largo para mis lectores, espero que no se decepcionen y les agrade la historia, gracias por apoyarme en esta nueva incursion mia que es la de escribir c: espero verlos de nuevo en alguna otra historia que haga...sin mas, no los hago leer esto mas y aqui esta la historia xD

Ahh...se me olvidaba...

Naruto y toda su gran familia de personajes no me pertenece, solo hago esto para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginacion

_**Juntos…**_

"_Ne-Neji…?"_

Y ay estaba…la razón de su sufrimiento y de sus noches en vela, la persona por la cual daría todo a la nada, nunca se imaginó que se encontraría con el en estas circunstancias, pero como muchos dicen, no existen las coincidencias…solo lo inevitable…

Estas bien?-le dijo Neji, al tiempo que le tendía una mano, solo en ese momento reparo en que aun seguía en el suelo, así que con un ligero sonrojo, tomó la mano de el y se levanto un poco aturdida.

Que haces por aquí?- le pregunto un poco cohibida Sakura al tiempo que empezaban a caminar

Luego de mandarle una mirada de soslayo y tomarse su tiempo para responder le dijo-Daba un paseo, acabo de regresar de una misión con mi equipo y necesitaba un poco de aire-termino mientras seguía con su, mirada hacia el frente

Ahh…-Le respondió Sakura al tiempo que llegaban a una bifurcación del camino –Bueno creo que es tiempo que me vaya, ya es tarde y está comenzando a hacer frío…Comentó con voz apagada al tiempo que aceleraba el paso y se iba por el camino de la izquierda

Neji solo la observo un rato, luego de repasar lo que iba a hacer mentalmente y regañarse por lo bajo que había caído, apresuró el paso hasta llegar a su lado, tomarle la muñeca y voltearla suavemente, mientras le decía cerca del oído "Te acompaño a casa…"

Sakura solo pudo asentir levemente a causa de la impresión y con un leve gesto, ambos empezaron a caminar juntos hacia su casa…

Todo el transcurso paso en extremo silencio, pero no un silencio incomodo, si no uno agradable, de esos que solo puedes llegar a disfrutar con escasas personas, luego de un tiempo de caminar, llegaron a la entrada de la casa de Sakura, ambos se detuvieron enfrente, mirándose a los ojos, cada uno perdiéndose en la mirada del otro, mientras sus rostros lentamente se acercaban…el momento se acercaba…ambos ya habían cerrado sus ojos y antes de que pudieran rozar sus labios, un sonido cercano los volvió a la realidad al tiempo que se separaban muy sonrojados.

Neji, quien no podía evitar su vergüenza, solo musitó un leve "Nos vemos luego…" poniendo de una vez su expresión fría e indiferente en su rostro, dio media vuelta y con paso apresurado se dirigió a su casa

Sakura, solo bajo su rostro tristemente mientras unas lagrimas amenazaban por salir, en sus cabeza solo se repetía la escena una y otra vez, justo en el momento que pensó que tendría un pequeño rayo de esperanza, la verdad la golpeó como la fría brisa de la noche "El nunca se fijaría en mi…en una molestia…que ilusa soy…" y mientras se limpiaba unas traviesas lagrimas que se habían escapado de sus ojos, entro a su casa.

--

Al día siguiente, Sakura recibió un llamado por parte de Tsunade-sama, así que, poniéndose su ropa de entrenamiento, su bufanda y guantes, salio apresurada a la torre de la hokage

Al llegar, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar también a Neji, afuera esperando a ser llamado, al verla, solo le dedico una fría mirada mientras entraba al despacho de la hokage, Sakura, tubo que reprimirse las enormes ganas que tenia de llorar, pero no, ella se había prometido a si misma no volver a llorar…no volver a ser una carga…una molestia…

Una vez dentro, Tsunade pudo sentir el ambiente de tensión que reinaba entre los jóvenes y con una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa les comunicó que tenían una misión, nada complicado, solo dejar unos pergaminos a una aldea vecina, pero últimamente se habían dado muchos reportes de ataques por la zona, así que era mejor mandar ninjas capacitados…solo para estar seguros…

Quedaron de encontrarse al anochecer en las puertas de Konoha, y así, cuando ya el sol se encontraba a punto de esconderse, se podía ver a un par de ninjas a punto de salir a realizar una misión…

Todo el transcurso de la misión paso en completa calma, solo se hablaban lo justo y necesario, aunque de vez en cuando se daban miradas de soslayo y cuando el otro se daba cuenta quitaban la mirada de una vez o en el caso de Neji, cambiaba la expresión a una dura y fría, lo que causaba dolor en el corazón de la pobre kunoichi…

De regreso a la aldea, decidieron acampar en un claro, donde la nieve no se había acumulado mucho y permitía levantar al menos una tienda de acampar, mientras Neji buscaba un poco de agua en un riachuelo que se encontraba a pocos metros, Sakura se quedo sentada observando el fuego distraída y completamente perdida en sus pensamientos, tan distraída estaba que no notó el momento cuando Neji se sentó a su lado, al darse cuenta dio un pequeño respingo y alegando que tenia sueño hizo ademán de levantarse, pero Neji fue mas rápido que ella y, tomándola de la muñeca, la obligo a volver a sentarse junto a el

¿Qué te sucede? Déjame ir- Le dijo Sakura tratando de aparentar indiferencia

Hn- Fue lo único que pudo responder Neji

¿Eso es todo lo que puedes decir acaso?- Dijo ya con algunas lagrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos

Lo siento…-Le respondió en el momento que la soltaba de la muñeca, se levantaba y empezaba a caminar a la tienda

Espera Neji!- Lo llamo con voz acelerada, mientras se levantaba apresuradamente y lo seguía.

Pero justo en el momento en que se daba la vuelta para mirarla, un kunai paso cortando el aire a su paso, para dar justo en el antebrazo de la pelirosa, quien, con un grito ahogado caía al suelo, Neji, encolerizado, activo su byakugan y pudo ver, a no menos de 10 metros de ellos, dos ninjas renegados, en menos de 15 minutos pudo acabar con ambos usando su juuken, al finalizar, corrió hacia donde Sakura se había recostado para curarse, preocupado pero con un semblante frío le pregunto:

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si, no te preocupes, creo que el kunai tenia un poco de veneno, pero ya conseguí contrarrestar el efecto-Le dijo mientras comenzaba a tiritar, al parecer, el frío de la noche ya le estaba haciendo efecto, así que sin importar la mirada confusa que le dirigió la pelirosa, Neji le colocó la manta que había traído en su mochila para cualquier emergencia

-¿Por qué haces todo esto? Si tu me odias- Le dijo con voz apagada mientras escondía su mirada de la de el

-No te odio- Fue lo único que pudo responder el joven

-A no?!-Le dijo al tiempo que se levantaba y lo miraba, sus orbes esmeraldas reflejaban tristeza y dolor, mientras continuaba –Lo siento Neji, pero yo ya no puedo continuar con esto, cada minuto que paso contigo es como una gran tortura para mi… ¿quieres saber porque? Por que de nuevo me enamore…pero esta vez es diferente…siento que es mas fuerte de lo que alguna vez llegue a sentir por Sasuke…-ante la mención del vengador, una mueca se hizo presente en el rostro del Hyuuga-…pero lastimosamente no soy correspondida…porque a pesar de todo…yo te amo Neji…-Las pupilas de Hyuuga se dilataron al escuchar la ultima frase de la Haruno, y en su mente solo se oía como un eco la frase _"yo te amo Neji" "Te amo"_

Lo siento Neji…no era mi intención incomodarte con todo esto…creo que de nuevo soy una molestia-Le dijo ya con el rostro empapado en lagrimas – Lo mejor será que me vaya a dormir y olvida todo lo que te dije-

Antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta, no supo como, pero se encontraba atrapada entre los fuertes brazos del Hyuuga, quien con un suave susurro le dijo:

-Siento si alguna vez te hice sentir mal Sakura, pero si lo hice fue para que no te dieras cuenta…. que te amo- Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar ya había atrapado sus labios en un dulce beso

Fue mejor de lo que alguna vez llegó a soñar, Neji la besaba con toda la calma y ternura que podría llegar a tener una persona, al separarse por la falta de oxígeno se miraron a los ojos y con voz pausada Sakura le contesto:

-Yo también te amo Neji…pero yo pensé que…-Fue callada de nuevo por los labios del Hyuuga que, después de haberlos probado una vez, se había vuelto adicto a ellos.

--

Después regresaron a la aldea y en pocas semanas ya todos los habitantes sabían de la reciente relación entre la discípula de la Hokage y el genio de los Hyuuga, cabe decir que tomo por sorpresa a todos, ya que el Hyuuga nunca dio muestras de tener sentimientos.

Cabe decir que Naruto no podía estar mas feliz por su hermanita, ya que al fin había encontrado la felicidad, así como el la encontró con su querida Hinata-chan, aunque claro, le dejo bien en claro a Neji de, que si la hacia derramar una sola lágrima, se las vería con su rasengan.

Neji no podía estar más feliz, aunque no lo demostrara, ya que a pesar de que ahora sabia que Sakura le devolvía los sentimientos, el seguía siendo una persona fría, aunque ya no tanto como antes porque solo ella podía cambiarlo…solo ella podía enseñarle a amar.

"_Sakura…te quieres casar conmigo?"_

**FIN**

Ahh..se me aguan los ojos...mi primera historia terminada! Voy a seguir escribiendo mas historias, quizas mas NejixSakura o un GaaraxSakura...amo esas parejas!

Gracias de nuevo por sus reviews nn me hacen muy feliz con sus comentarios, espero que la actualizacion les agrade, me inspire y me salio un capitulo largo! (creo yo...)

Bueno nos vemos en otra historia!

Se despide de ustedes

Kabegami


End file.
